Yukime y Nube
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Yukime logra liberarse del poder del dios de la montaña! ¿que pasará ahora entre ella y Nube? (lo siento chicos! se que este fic ya lo he publicado! pero perdi mi otra cuenta de ff)


Minutos después de que Yukime recobrara la memoria, todos regresaron a sus casas... Hiroshi y Kyoko se fueron muy contentos al saber que todo había regresado a la normalidad... sin embargo, la maestra Ryoko ya no tenía esperanzas con Nube... ¡Y pensar que siempre lo trataba tan mal! Las palabras de Yukime y la acción de Nube, casi logran que llorara de tristeza, pero... ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?...

Quizo hablar con Nube... pero en la tarde las clases se habían suspendido y no pudo hacer nada...

Nube llevó a Yukime al que había sido su departamento... tenía que descansar después de tantas emociones recibidas...y después se dirigió a su departamento... ya no cabía duda... Yukime había regresado y por fín podían salir como pareja... para Nube era una sensación muy extraña... ¡Enamorarse de un monstruo! (Nota de la autora: ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Yukime no es ningun monstruo! ) Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora... sólo quería estar con Yukime y compensar todos aquellos momentos en que la había rechazado... Ya no era un sacrificio para él... pero... él aún no podía expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente...

Esa misma tarde, Yukime había pasado a ver a Nube... lo encontró justo cuando él salíabr

-¡Ah, Yukime!-Dijo Nube

-¿Si?-Dijo ella sonrojada

-¿Q...quisieras salir conmigo?

-¿¡Una cita!?-Dijo Yukime sonrojada-¡Acepto!-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

Y así fue como Yukime y Nube tuvieron su primera cita como novios... y la verdad no fue un desastre... fueron al cine, a probar los helados... y por último a una cena romántica... (y no, no fueron a un cementerio a cenar)

Al comenzar la noche, ambos se despidieron... Nube abrazó tiernamente a Yukime... y ella le correspondió... Yukime levantó el rostro... cosa que hizo enrojecer a Nube (recordemos que él no está muy acostumbrado a declarar sus sentimientos abiertamente), Yukime cerró sus ojos y acercó el rostro hacia el de Nube... quien en ese momento se sonrojó aun más...

-Si ya le pude dar un beso antes... ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?-Se preguntó así mismo y así fue...

Nube volvió a tomar a Yukime de sus hombros y la acercó a él aun más... los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente, ambos abrieron sus ojos y Nube se despidió... ya era tarde... Nube la había dado un tierno beso en el rostro... Ahora que ya eran novios, Yukime estaba muy emocionada... ¡Nube le había dado un tierno beso en el rostro! Sin embargo, Yukime aun no podía olvidar el beso que Nube le diera para recobrar la memoria...

Esto pensaba Yukime mientras yacía en su cama... con los ojos bien abiertos... a media noche... pensaba una y otra vez en ese beso... tan cálido... de Nube... y sobretodo, de amor...

En eso se encontraba, cuando se escuchó un toquido en su puerta... ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Miró el reloj, acababa de dar la última campanada de las 12 de la noche... se levantó con cautela, prevenida... dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento...

-¿Quién es?-Dijo alzando la voz, sin abrir la puerta y a la defensiva

Una voz masculina se oyó del otro lado

-¡Yukime soy yo, Nube!

-¿Nube?-Dijo en voz alta- Es raro que Nube esté despierto a estas horas de la noche-Dijo ella para sí y dudando, sin embargo, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido

Abrió la puerta... en efecto... ahí se hallaba Nube y Yukime trató de hacer lo que siempre hacía: correr a los brazos de Nube... pero esta vez se había quedado paralizada... y nerviosa...

-¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo él

-S...sí-Dijo ella-Pasa... ¿Ha sucedido algo?-Dijo preocupada

En ese momento Nube la abraza súbitamente

-Yukime...

-Maestro Nueno...-Dijo sonrojada por completo

-Yukime... pensé que te había perdido definitivamente-Dijo él mientras acariciaba el cabello de Yukime

-Nube-Dijo ella sollozando mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-Yo... siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verte... Mientras Yukime abrazaba fuertemente a Nube…

-Quiero que vengas conmigo Yukime-Dijo Nube mientas secaba las lágrimas de ella y la tomaba de la mano-Quisiera que me acompañaras a dar un paseo

-¿A esta hora?-Se preguntó ella-Iré contigo al fin del mundo si fuera posible-Dijo Yukime

Y ambos salieron, a media noche a dar un paseo... por primera vez en su vida, iban los dos tomados de la mano... Yukime no quería soltar la mano de Nube y al parecer Nube tampoco tenía esas intenciones, después de caminar largo rato y de haber llegado a los juegos del parque, decidieron sentarse en los columpios... ambos miraban las estrellas... sin decir palabra alguna hasta que Yukime rompió el silencio

-Soy muy feliz de estar a tu lado Nube-Dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos y bajando el rostro algo apenada aun, cuando ella alzó el rostro para ver el cielo, se topó con un par de hermosos ojos negros como la noche, era Nube quien se había puesto de rodillas enfrente de ella

-Dime Yukime-Dijo Nube mientras le tomaba de las manos-¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo él muy serio

Yukime se congeló en ese momento... pero no por fuera, como siempre lo hiciera... un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y sin pensarlo más, abrazó a Nube

-¡Sí, Nube!-Dijo ella mientras lloraba de la emoción y felicidad, en ese momento, una luz muy brillante apareció delante de ellos... y... cuando todo terminó, Nube no supo qué era, sin embargo, Yukime se había dado cuenta de algo...

-¡Soy humana! ¡Nube, soy humana!

Algo raro había pasado, sin embargo, Yukime ya era humana...

Lentamente ambos se levantaron, Nube acarició el rostro de Yukime con su mano de monstruo...

-Creo que mi mano será un pequeño gran problema-Dijo él

-No-Contestó Yukime-Te amo y tu mano de monstruo no representa para mí ningún obstáculo-Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mano sin el guante, la otra mano de Nube acarició el cabello de ella lo que la hizo estremecerse...

El ambiente romántico se estaba dando... Yukime rodeó el cuello de Nube en un abrazo y él la abrazó a ella, de repente, Nube se sonrojó... ¡Yukime le estaba besando tiernamente su oreja! La cual se puso roja

-¡Te sonrojaste!-Dijo ella pícaramente

Nube solamente se sonrojó aún más... ya que Yukime recorrió la mejilla de Nube con pequeños y tiernos besos que hacían que Nube se sonrojara aún más y que la abrazara contra él aún más al grado de estar casi pegados el uno con el otro... y sin poder contenerse... Nube buscó los labios de Yukime y la besó apasionadamente... Yukime sonrió y Nube la abrazó aun más... de repente, el reloj sonó...¡Eran las 4 am! ¡Todo ese tiempo Nube y Yukime se habían quedado en el parque... pronto sería la hora de que Nube entrara a dar clases en la escuela, así que, ambos regresaron, Nube dejó a Yukime en su departamento y él regresó al suyo... Ese día en la escuela... en el salón de maestros, a la hora de la salida, Nube dormía placenteramente... el paseo con Yukime lo había dejado algo cansado, por su parte, Hiroshi y Kyoko habían decidido ir a verlo, ya que durante clases Nube había bostezado infinidad de veces..

-¡Oye Nube! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Hiroshi

-¿Nube?-Preguntó Kyoko

Nube se encontraba dulcemente dormido, soñaba con Yukime…

-Yukime...-Dijo Nube en sueños

Hiroshi y Kyoko quedaron sorprendidos, se sonrieron pícaramente y se fueron felices, al parecer todo marchaba bien entre él y Yukime... así que prefirieron dejarlo descansar, cuando despertó, encontró una sonrisa angelical... era Yukime quien había decidido ir a verlo a la escuela Domori... y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo... Nube se incorporó rápidamente y se sonrojó... ambos se marcharon, iban camino al departamento de Nube, quien no tenía mucho qué ofrecer, pero invitó a Yukime a pasar, mientras Nube dejaba su saco en una silla, Yukime lo abrazó por la espalda... Nube se volvió hacia ella... Yukime se acercó al oído de Nube y habló en voz baja

-Te amo Nube-Dijo ella al oído de él y empezó de nuevo... pequeños besos recorrieron el cuello de Nube hasta llegar a su boca... Nube ya no podía resistir (como él había dicho una vez: "Uno de estos días no voy a poder resistir") Y así fue... Nube buscó desesperadamente los labios de Yukime, quien al darse cuenta de ello decidió acercarse al rostro de Nube y darle pequeños besos en los labios, lo que hicieron que Nube perdiera el control y... pegara a Yukime hacia él... y buscara los labios de ella nuevamente y los besara apasionadamente... en esos momentos, Yukime empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Nube... y empezó a acariciar su tórax... por su parte, Nube besó el cuello de Yukime tiernamente, hasta llegar a su blusa... esa blusa negra que a veces usaba y que era la favorita de Nube...

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó Nube nervioso

Yukime asintió y Nube se la quitó... ahora él solamente tenían su playera blanca y su pantalón y ella su pantalón y su ropa interior ...

-Te ves muy bien con esa playera blanca-Dijo Yukime seductoramente

-Yukime ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Dijo Nube apenado y sonrojado...

A lo que ella contestó

-Por que te amo... haría todo por ti...-Dijo ella mientras ambos se veían a la cara

Y de nueva cuenta, Yukime lo besó apasionadamente y sin querer... ambos cayeron a la cama de Nube...

Al día siguiente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor... miles de rayos caían en la habitación donde dos figuras se hallaban en la cama: eran Nube y Yukime quienes estaban abrazados... cuando Yukime despertó, encontró una charola en la cama... y a un lado a Nube, quien la había despertado con un beso en los labios... era el desayuno...

-Buenos días, preciosa-Dijo Nube

Yukime se incorporó y tomó el jugo que estaba ahí

-Todavía pienso que esto es un sueño-Dijo Nube acariciando el hombro de Yukime

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-Dijo Yukime sonriendo

-Yo...-Dijeron los dos al unísono y se sonrojaron

-Tu primero-Dijo Nube

-Yo... Nube... ¡Te amo!-Dijo Yukime

-Yo igual Yukime, eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida-Dijo Nube mientras se acercaba más a Yukime y le daba un tierno beso-Te amo Yukime-Dijo él mientras la abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba…

Ya eran las 10 am y era sábado... ambos decidieron salir a pasear... ahora Nube era quien abrasaba a Yukime por detrás y a la altura de la cintura, cuando de repente se encontraron a Hiroshi y Kyoko...¡Tomados de la mano! (¡Los rumores de Miki eran ciertos!*^-^*)

-Ho...hola Nube-Dijeron los dos sonrojados, pero quedaron más sorprendidos cuando vieron cómo iban Nube y Yukime... la mirada tanto de Nube como de Yukime era otra... Hiroshi y Kyoko entendieron perfectamente y sonrieron, Yukime se sonrojó al darse cuenta...

-Niños... ¿No les he dicho que están muy jóvenes para tener novio aun?-Dijo Nube al verlos tomados de la mano

Hiroshi y Kyoko se sonrojaron y se soltaron de la mano rápidamente…

El lunes por la mañana, Yukime fue a la escuela Domori, no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de su amado maestro Nube... le llevaba un rico almuerzo, cuando todos se preparaban para el almuerzo, mientras en la escuela...

-No puedo creer que no hayas traido nada para el almuerzo-Dijo Hiroshi a Nube

-Eres demasiado despistado-Dijo Kyoko

-Es que... se me olvidó-Dijo Nube-Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza-Dijo nuevamente

-Sí, esas cosas en la cabeza se llaman Yukime-Dijo Kyoko

Nube se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza... en ese momento, llega Yukime con un rico desayuno

-Hola Nube, te hice un delicioso desayuno-Dijo Yukime mientras le entregaba una cajita

Yukime entregó la cajita a Nube y entonces... en ese momento y enfrente de TODOS los alumnos, Nube le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Yukime...

Era el comienzo de una relación muy tierna…

FIN


End file.
